


Our Light, It Is The Light Of All Lights

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Series: Smallfandomfest fics [3]
Category: Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: smallfandomfest, Dark, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 01:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: Mina has never denied Lucy anything. So why would she do that now?





	Our Light, It Is The Light Of All Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the current round of smallfandomfest on DW for the prompt, _Dracula (Bram Stoker), Lucy/Mina, Instead of telling Mina to go to Johnathan after the nuns find him in Romania, Lucy asks Mina to stay, and become what she's becoming..._
> 
>  
> 
> ~~Finally managed to finish a Dracula fic go me lol~~

A young Mina awakens with a soft gasp on her breath, breaking through the silent darkness of the night as she tries to find the source of her discomfort with searching wide eyes and she listens for movement from the other bed in the room as other occupant stirs awake herself. The sound of soft footsteps crossing the floor is like music to her ears over the skittering of the rats that she sometimes wakes to in the darkness.

The edge of the bed shifts downwards as Lucy sits on it and becomes silhouetted by the light of the moon as she leans towards Mina to gently take her small hand in hers. She watches as a few locks of Lucy’s fair hair slips over her shoulder and hovers just a few paces shy of touching the back of Mina’s hand.

“What is it, Mina? Can’t you sleep?” Lucy asks softly, her voice a soothing sound over the quick beating of Mina’s heart.

“No, I can’t. I had a nightmare.” Mina answers with a swift shake of her head as she squeezes Lucy’s hand in response and looks up at her friend with wide, pleading eyes. “Will you stay with me tonight, Lucy? Please?”

Silence follows her question as Mina watches Lucy turn her head to the side as she considered the inquiry, Mina squeezed her hand once, suddenly fearful of the darkness of their room swallowing her up. Eventually, Lucy turns her head back towards her and Mina holds her breath, waiting quietly as her heart slowly calms down.

“My mother will be cross with us in the morning. Cross with me.” Lucy finally says. Her tone was calm, not fearful of her mother's wrath of being discovered in Mina's bed.

“Don’t care, she isn't here now,” Mina answers quickly with a pout.

“Alright, alright. Budge over a little then.” Lucy says as she starts to move Mina’s blankets away to slide underneath them next to Mina. Lucy immediately wraps her arms around Mina’s ribs.

“No one will know. It can be our secret.” Lucy whispers gently in a soft, smug tone to the darkness as Mina’s soft lips press a small kiss into her forehead.

“Agreed. It will be our secret to keep.”

*

Lucy sighs softly behind the dainty fan in her hand as the party around her continues to drone on and on, wishing that she could be anywhere else at this given moment instead of dutifully sitting beside her mother and listening as men talk business around them. There were other places that she wished to be at instead of at this dinner party and away from this dreadful, terrible little party.

Without moving her head, her eyes immediately find Mina standing with her parents on the other side of the room as they speak with Jonathan Harker’s parents about some topic or other, in the stunning emerald green that she whispered into Lucy’s ear one cold night that it was a gift from her parents.

With all her heart, Lucy dearly desires that they could be somewhere else together and not having a care in the world what others might think of two young women being alone together. Keeping each other company and falling in love together.

Mina’s dark eyes meet hers, for a long moment, they stare at each other in silence, oblivious of the room around them before Mina looks away first, her cheeks a vibrant hue of red as her attention is drawn elsewhere. Of late, Mina’s parents had become vocally “concerned” over their daughter keeping such secretive and intimate company with Lucy that they had started for looking around for a young man that they deemed would be suitable for their beautiful girl, their only daughter. 

To save her from eternal damnation.

How silly of them. 

Mina’s heart and eternal soul already belonged to Lucy; there was nothing that they could do about it.

“I love you, Mina.”

“I love you too, Lucy.”

“Promise me something, Mina.”

“Anything, Lucy. What would you ask of me?”

“Promise me that we'll be together forever.”

“I promise that we'll be together forever. My heart is yours always, Lucy.”

Of course, it was a quiet, sweet little promise in a dark room made between two little girls giggling softly under bed blankets and then as young women growing up together, sneaking sloppy kisses in dark corners. In all of their time together walking this earth together, Mina has never denied anything to Lucy, she is not about to let their parents even try. 

They would be fools to try.

Mina belongs to her in both heart and soul.

Why did she feel so tired?

*

Behind a mask of falsely calm acceptance, Mina accepts that her parents have matched her with Jonathan Harker. She does not wish for this match or the man on the other side of it; her love is not for him.

All of the love that she has in her heart belongs to Lucy and her alone.

There is nothing more in this life she wants than Lucy, no matter what her parents might think of the relationship she has with her dearest friend in all the world.

Dear Jonathan is a decent enough man, but Mina does not and will not ever love no matter how hard he tries to win her affection.

*

Soon enough, Lucy falls ill once more as Jonathan departs for strange far-off lands that their tutors have only whispered to them in their private studies. She stays with Lucy each night reciting poetry and reading softly to her as the doctors depart with fretful eyes claiming that they don't know how to help her this time.

Mina finds that she despises them for that even as another man is brought in and claims to know how he can try and help dearest, Lucy. And he doesn't, at least not really in any way that Mina can understand.

She despises them for the false platitudes that they try to tell her despicable lies in honeyed words about Lucy's health and the state of her soul; she glares at their backs as they leave for another useless night and turns her attention to the letter that she had kept hidden all day.

Nothing in it truly made sense, that Jonathan had found his way into trouble and his health was now under the care of nuns. The nuns were asking her to come to him since Jonathan had spoken her name in his fevered state. Should she go when Lucy needed her now?

A weak tug drags her out of her thoughts of the nuns and sickly Jonathan calling her name. Mina glances over at Lucy, to find her watching with half closed eyes. Her lovely eyes that seem to glow slightly in the light, glance at the letter in her hands.

"What is that?" Lucy asks softly, her cold thumb gently rubbing a distracting line on the topside of Mina's wrist.

"It is a letter, about Jonathan. It seems that he has taken ill and the nuns caring for him have asked that I go to him as he has been calling out my name in his feverish state." Mina answered softly, suppressing a shiver under Lucy's touch and looks away. "I am uncertain of what to do."

Lucy's hand tightens slightly around her wrist just then; Mina turns her gaze back to her and finds herself pinned by the strange, hungering gaze that Lucy wears at that moment. Something about it calms Mina's heart instead of being frightening.

"Don't go, please. Stay here at my side," Lucy murmurs. "I feel as though as I am changing into something unknown, it delights me. I would wish for you to stay here, beloved. Join me in this transition, won't you?"

The decision comes to her clearly as Mina reaches for a lit candle and burns the letter to the ash. The nuns, Mina decided quietly, would continue Jonathan's care until their families sent someone, but for now, the concern of Lucy's strangely failing strength was superior to Mina.

"I'll stay, Lucy, for you. I won't leave your side," Mina answers. "Not for anything or anyone."

Lucy's mouth smoothes into a soft smile as Mina gently kisses her cool knuckles with a gentle laugh.

"We must think of something to do about the men, my heart. They claim they want to help you, yet they seem unable too."

"I think I have an idea, my dearest Mina. Now listen closely..."

 

In the following evening, she slips a tasteless sleeping agent into the drinks that she offers to the foolishly unsuspecting men failing to help her dear Lucy; after they fall asleep, she dismisses the servants, gently helps Lucy out of her bed and leads her to the pile of sleeping men in the gallery.

She watches calmly with a smile of sharpened teeth as Lucy descends upon them and feeds.


End file.
